Commence Plan: Bamon is Stefan's OTP
by TheHonestContender
Summary: Mirror Mirror on the wall whose the biggest fanboy of them all. STEFAN IS! Stefan has been holding in a major amount of feels and now he can finally put his plan in motion. With the help of two lovely ladies his OTP might just become cannon (If you know about stefan the bamon fanboy you'll understand. This just a little fic I might add onto it. Hope you all enjoy it)


Hello my doves, lol been watching too much Game of Thornes. Any who this is my contribution to Stefan the bamon fanboy. I told you guys I was gonna put it on here. So here it is Enjoy. It's my first time writing something in regards to Bamon. This is kinda AU all the Silas and stuff is over. So I hope you like it. Be gentle and sorry for any grammar

I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES if I did a lot of stuff would be different.

* * *

He couldn't believe he pulled it off, but with some work and help from two lovely ladies he succeeded.

3 Hours earlier

"Great everything is working so far."Stefan said.

"Yep as we speak Bonnie is getting ready." Caroline said. "What about Damon?"

"He will be there getting drink. You made the reservations and got everything else ready right?" Stefan turned to address the other female in the room.

"Yes, for Christ sake would you sit down? You're making me antsy." She replied.

"Everything is working out PERFECTLY so far. I'll be damn if anything ruins this," He snapped.

The girls nodded at the hyperactive Salvatore knowing how many emotions he held for this arrangement. He was pacing back and forth not staying still for one moment. Anyone else who had seen would have asked what the hell he was smoking. Well he hadn't done any of that since the 70s, but right now he was having an attack. An attack of feels, he had devised a plan that was working beautifully so far.

Now that Elena was out the way. Stefan can go through with his plan without her holding him back. He wasn't blind something had changed between Bonnie and Damon. They still bickered like a married couple, but there was something there. Something lingering in the looks they would give each other. Stefan nearly had a heart attack from the amount of feels he suddenly had once he found out they hugged. I MEAN THEY HUGGED. HIS OTP HUGGED. He prayed they would succeed.

_Please God, I will leave Thumper and Bambi alone if you do this for me? Please let it be cannon._

**Across Town:**

Bonnie was sitting in front her vanity, curling individual strands of her dark hair. It would be good for her to get out tonight. She was looking forward to it after everything was finally over it was good to do something that didn't involve the supernatural. Caroline and her were going out tonight, they were going to go to the Grille and then to the club.

"How are going to get in?" Bonnie asked.

"Compulsion does come in handy," Caroline replied sipping on her refresher from Starbucks. "Before you comment and e deserve to have some fun. Okay, especially you after the whole Shane/Silas crap. It's done and over, we survived so were going out and celebrate."

Bonnie smiled at her bubbly friend, "Your right. This is gonna be a fun night."

Caroline smiled and then winked quickly before Bonnie noticed. Stefan stood lurking in the shadows listening to their conversation with a Cheshire grin on his face.

Bonnie slipped on her dress and heels when she finished the last curl. Rechecking her make-up she began packing her purse with what she needed. She heard Caroline honk the horn outside, checking herself in the mirror one last time she headed out.

She didn't know tonight would start something that would change everything.

Why Stefan wanted to go out and have a drink he had no idea? Stefan had been acting really weird around him lately. He wondered what he was up to, but dismissed it. Stefan was buying anyways and who was he to turn down a drink? Besides it was something to prevent him from dwelling on thoughts of a little witch with blazing green eyes.

_Why did he insist I dress up more for this too?_

They stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance to the Grille. Stefan held out the door and when Damon walked inside his eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Stefan what the f- oof" Damon began but Stefan quickly shoved him inside and closed the door.

* * *

Caroline quickly sent a text to Stefan when they reached the Grille. Bonnie looked around at the near empty parking lot.

"Where is everybody?" Bonnie asked. Caroline shrugged, "Must be a slow day." She replied easily. Walking to the Grille , Caroline opened the door for Bonnie. When Bonnie stepped inside, her heart almost stopped. The lights in the restraint were dimmed making the mood intimate. There was a band playing one of her favorite song. What shocked her most was the person standing next to the table.

"What the hell is going on here?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know you tell me." Damon exclaimed.

They both turned to see Stefan and Caroline in the doorway smiling. Realization struck them both and at the same time they said,

"Is this about the shipping crap again Stefan?"

"You're taking this stuff to far, you guys."

Stefan did not falter, "Why can't you except your endgame!"

Bonnie and Damon were officially done, but something happened. When they tried to leave they couldn't it was like a barrier prevented them from leaving. "You're not leaving." Caroline said.

"Stefan, Blondie let us out of here now." Damon said.

"We couldn't if we wanted to. You don't have a choice but to go on this date."

Just then someone else stepped out of the shadows. Bonnie jaw dropped, "LUCY!"

"Hey cuz,"

"You're in on this too!"

"Bamon is flawless," Lucy replied with snap. Stefan hummed in approval, "It is law. Up top." Stefan raised his hand and they high-five each other.

"You can't leave and only I can remove the spell. So have fun lovebirds! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

They all disappeared from site leaving Bonnie and Damon. Bonnie shifted tucking a strand of hair behind her ear when her stomach rumbled.

"Well the foods already cooked for us," Damon stated.

"Seriously Damon?" Bonnie asked. Yes she was hungry, but that was the least of her worries. She wasn't sure what to do being alone with a man that had been infiltrating her thoughts lately.

"Come on Bon," Damon urged.

Bonnie bit her lip, "Fine, but no funny business alright."

"Of course," he said smirking. Bonnie sat down, "This is NOT a date."

* * *

"I have to say good work Stefan," Caroline said as they watched from the distance Damon and Bonnie on their date.

Care looked behind her when Stefan didn't respond right away. "Oh my god Stefan!" She said before bursting out laughing at the green-eyed man trying to calm down from a feels attack.

" I just have a lot of feels, Caroline." Stefan exclaimed completely overwhelmed by his emotions for his OTP .

THE END

I hope you guys like it if you know what the Stefan the bamon fanboy is you know this is just specifically for humour and what not. Stefan and I just want our ship to sail and this had been stuck in my head all yesterday.


End file.
